Calcifer, in the Flesh!
by Xave
Summary: Howl decides to change Calcifer into a human using powerful magic in order to sneak out without Sophie's knowledge. However, that may be more trouble than he is expecting, of which can cause another war. Post movie, multi-faceted plot. Recently updated!
1. Promise of Eternal Youth

"Howl, I should like to change my hair color. I want to get rid of this wretched gray hair!"

"Why Sophie, I do believe it is so becoming of you," Howl replied, running a hand through the soft, silvery strands.

"I wish to never remember that curse, even though it brought us together. I just can't help but think...I will be old again like that. Some far but ever closer day. I will feel again the cramp and ache in my bones and all the other small difficulties....I can't help but remember it! It is at the back of my mind constantly." Sophie sighed, taking up the brush once again. She paused momentarily as a shadow swept over Howl's face and his brows came together in concern. "B-but that is a natural process, a part of life. I shouldn't be so childish. So...." her voice trailed off awkwardly. _...so don't get any ideas and run away again._

Recognizing Sophie's efforts to assuage her concern of him, Howl replied, "Haha! I know, what color do you want?"

As Sophie picked through the mysterious bottles of colorful liquids in Howl's messy bathroom she contemplated his expression. Last time she saw it Howl ran off to fight, presumably to never see her again. If that were to happen, she would become a wreck.

Her hands shook violently as she picked up a bottle and tears began to well up over their lids. Concerned, Howl gathered her in his arms, allowing the bottle to break open on the floor, releasing plumes of steam.

As if reading her thoughts, he said, "Listen, I am not going anywhere, now! Don't worry. We can just continue our lives just the way we are." _The girl knows me too well._

She wiped her eyes and gave a watery smile. "I will hold you to that, Howl...and I think I was being too childish. I will keep my hair the same...."

(...)

Howl gazed at the beautiful sleeping form of Sophie and cringed at the thought of her source of preoccupation, much like a pesky black cloud on the sunny horizon. And as the Castle continued to drift leisurely past the moon, Howl left her room into the kitchen area, finding himself feeling more and more inadequate. His magic was always something that made her happy, and eternal youth is the one thing unachievable, or forbidden, by magic authorities. Madam Suliman conveniently skipped the chapter in his learning as an apprentice.

_As long as I can't grant that magic, Sophie will not be completely happy. I owe it to her. I was the one that dragged her into this unfortunate world of magic. If I can reverse the process of age for us both, we can truly have the happily-ever-after life. And I will search for answers, however long it will take me. And the first place I will look is in Madame Suliman's library. But how to sneak past Sophie...?_

And suddenly, he had a solution. Turning to Calcifer, he asked, "Can I ask you a favor?" The flame nodded, and Howl reiterated his thoughts of leaving the castle to do research using a special disguise.

"No no no no no NO! There is no way that will work, Howl!" said the flame, exhaling profusely, sending ashes and smoke over the fireplace. "You are saying that, in order for you to sneak away again, you want to make _me _look like _you,_ so I can fool Sophie and Markl and the Witch and Heen?! And for what? Why can't Sophie know?"

Howl gave a nervous chuckle. "Look, the former Witch of the Waste is senile. Heen is a dog, Markl is distracted by his studies, and Sophie....well, you know her and me well enough to play the part, yes? I need to do this. I cannot tell you the precise reasons for my leaving, nor Sophie. This is secret."

"Look Howl, your my pal, and nothin's gonna change that, but not only is that highly advanced and dangerous magic, but you are threatening the relationship you have with Sophie. Is it really that worth it?"

Shadows along the walls danced to the oppressive silence.

"Ha. Sometimes I wish you were still bound to me, Calcifer. Well, it is your own free will. And I respect that. But you have never been human before! To feel the simple joys of living in flesh, to have the wind on your face, water running down your skin with no threat at all to your existence. To consume something other than dead plant matter, and to feel the embrace of another human!" Howl's voice rose to an excited pitch. He smiled when he saw Calcifer's eyes burn brighter.

"I have to admit, I did think of that before... To be something other then an energy source. Maybe I can be more appreciated if I was human for a little while."

"So its a deal, Calcifer?" Howl asks, leaning forward eagerly so that he was nose to flame with him.

"Wait just a moment. Whose gonna replace me?" Calcifer asked dubiously.

"Well, I thought of that already. I will just say that you decided to leave for a little vacation. We all know how hard you work. Then I will anchor the castle above the city. Now that we aren't bonded, the castle won't fall apart if you leave it. No questions asked," replied Howl.

The flame grasped another log to burn on, eyes narrowing in thought. _It is risky, real risky. But then again Sophie isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, however charming and sweet. She once caused the whole castle to collapse, despite my warnings. _"All right all right already. I agree to become human."

Howl smiled as he stood at the center of the room. "Thanks, Calcifer. I may be gone for a long time, that is why this disguise is so complicated. I will be doing very complex research. I want to contribute to the magic community one last time. But enough of that. Right now I will draw in a special circle on the floor for you to sit in as I begin the process." Here he took a long staff with chalk attached to it and a crystal on the opposite end. In long sweeping movements, he gracefully drew several interlocked circles into a complicated fractal-like pattern. "This shouldn't hurt. And the process is reversible. The only conditions you have to abide by is that you will protect Sophie, not sell any magic, and not do anything I wouldn't do, okay?"

"Yeah yeah I know Howl. I will be good," Calcifer replied, glowing brighter in excitement as Howl picked him up and set him in the middle of the circles.

"Just sit tight for a moment," Howl whispered. He took a knife from underneath his cape and sliced off a lock of hair, spreading the individual hairs around the circle; they burned upon impact. Next, he got on his knees and rested his hands along the pattern. The lines began to lift off the ground, glowing vibrant hues of the rainbow, illuminating the entire room and growing brighter and brighter. They began spinning faster and faster around Calcifer, merging together into one circle. A wild wind threw around Howl's cape and as it tossed around other items in the room, vibrating into a fevered pitch. The light grew so bright that it was blinding; Howl had to close his eyes.

After several minutes the wind died down to an eerie silence. A hazy smokiness caused Howl to cough; and a second person coughed as well. Howl opened his eyes and saw a mirror image of himself. He laughed maniacally as an evil scientist would to his creation: it was a success. Calcifer is human.

The former flame glanced down at his new body. _I...I have human legs...and arms and hands! _He took a hand and outstretched it, looking on both sides, flexing it in an exploratory, clumsy way. He took another hand and felt around his face, poking his nose and tracing his eyebrows. He clutched at his abdomen and blushed at his human reproductive organ. He squished his toes together and tried to stand up.

Howl offered a hand, and lifted Calcifer to his feet. "I did a good job. You are my exact twin! Though I am tired. I will be weakened for a long time.... Let's find you some clothes from my wardrobe, and you can see how you look. But first, can you speak?"

Calcifer opened his mouth awkwardly and his tongue flopped around humorously, trying different sounds produced after certain movements of the tongue. After some more moments of getting adjusted, he tried again: "T-this is harder than it l-looks..." He rubbed a hand over his throat. "I sound just like you, Howl!"

Howl nodded. "Now try walking a few steps."

Calcifer tentatively placed one food awkwardly in front of the other and transferred weight, shaking.

"That's it, keep going," Howl encouraged, slowly letting go of his hand.

He walked with more confidence as he got the hang of it, stumbling sometimes. "Howl, not only can I move so freely, I can _sense _how I move. I can tell how the wood is so smooth beneath me and I can feel a breeze along my skin, it's actually kind of puckering...."

"That's because it is cold. You have goose bumps. And you are touching the wood with your feet. You are describing the senses of humans. I bet you can smell the smoke, can you not?"

Calcifer stopped mid-step. "Smelling? Is that what I am breathing in? I can't describe it."

Howl picked off a flower from the table vase. "Place this near your nose and breath in. That's the smell of lilac."

Calcifer breathed in the scent, eyes widening. "That is so _lovely_!I am really likin' this human stuff. Can I eat something? I feel like if I don't consume something I will expire."

At the thought of consuming, Calcifer's stomach growled audibly, at his surprise and worry.

"Humans don't need to be constantly eating something to survive, like how you had to consume wood all the time. Try a piece of bread and cheese. You know you are hungry when your stomach makes noises like that," Howl replied, pulling some from the table, leftovers from the earlier dinner. "Just place it in your mouth, bite down with your teeth, and swallow."

He took the bread in his hand and slowly brought it to his mouth, concentrating. He bit off too much food and started to choke. After that he was okay, biting off smaller amounts and thoughtfully swallowing them. "So this is what its like to taste....how delightful. I can't wait to eat different kinds of food."

"We are going to have to have a lot more practice if we are going to pull this off," sighed Howl. "Let's get you to a spare guest room for now. Follow me upstairs. We have to hurry, Sophie will be awake soon." _And I will start my separate journey on my own._

* * *

**A/N**

Firstly I will like to mention that this used to be three bite-sized chapters, but I lumped 'em together and added a few minor details at the lovely advice of **missmcweir**! I plan to take this story farther. If it seems to you to be slightly ambiguous, you will learn more about things in future chapters, and get a general gist of what's what. Future chapters will be more "meatier" in terms of content and what not.

As a growing writer I would appreciate any and all constructive criticism/reviews as any other user of fanfiction, so do not be shy. I will try my best to keep the characters as they were based off of the **movie**, but do not be surprised if you see them slowly change throughout the fanfiction (though if it is too abrupt feel free to call me out on it if it is too OOC or unbelieveable). I plan to project Sophie as slightly worried due to her knowledge of becoming old one day, and Howl (being considered over Sophie), will try to find a way to create legit eternal youth. This plot will be multi-faceted and utilize many, if not all, main characters in the movie. Go ahead and hit that review/subscribe button (maybe a gentle coercion? :0 just kidding).

Many thanks!~

Xave


	2. The Portrait

Calcifer stumbled over his own feet climbing the steep stairs to the spare guest room, thoughts running over each other in his mind. _I hope I can pull this off...When all is said and done Howl will be indentured to me, I swear it!_

Howl stopped abruptly before a long tapestry depicting a royal court. He tapped a finger on it four times in the shape of a circle. It rolled up at once, allowing a skinny door with an ornate brass knob to shimmer and materialize. "You will hide in here while I prepare to leave. It is my quiet place, where I go when I am not preparing spells. First, see if you can twist this knob," he said encouragingly.

Calcifer let a hesitating hand reach the cold brass. His fingers clutched around it. Awkwardly, he twisted his whole arm and pushed inward, the door gliding smoothly inward.

"Nice try, but next time you only need to use your hand and wrist," Howl sighed, motioning him inside, flicking a hand and simultaneously lighting several candles within a simple room. They brightly exposed a tall open window with flowing white curtains that caressed the wooden floors. All the furnishings expected in a typical room were there: a dresser in one corner, a closet next to it, and a bed on the other side.

"I prefer you to stay in this room overnight. If you want more amenities, just tell me and I can fix it," Howl offered, walking over to the closet and opening the door. He rustled through the garish and gaudy clothing characteristic of his style and chose purple and black themed robes. "Let me help you get dressed. These slacks fit over your legs, this shirt over your torso, and this robe over both. Oh, let's not forget the underwear….You see, all this is quite simple, but considering your motor skills…."

Several minutes of clumsy fumbling later, Calcifer admired himself in a tall mirror, laughing loudly. "I actually look good!" The candle flames rose very high in response to his spike in emotion, nearly grazing the ceiling.

Howl nodded in reply, a sly smile teasing his lips. "Yes, I do look very handsome indeed."

Calcifer threw an inquiring glance at Howl, which was ignored.

The cold pale light started to fill the room with a feeble glow of its own, testament to the new sunrise.

"Sophie should be waking up soon. Just wait in here until I come and get you. Try laying down in that bed and catch some sleep," Howl suggested, moving towards the door and leaving.

Once the steps faded away, Calcifer began speaking to himself. "Alright Howl, I will try that sleep thing Sophie and Markl like to talk about, right after I explore a bit through your extra dressers…You must keep this room kinda secret for a reason. After all, you sealed it with _magic_."

Calcifer mischievously sifted through the menagerie of items in the dresser. Besides underwear, socks, and boxers, he saw random crystal pieces, papers, and books. One particular tall, well-used leather-bound book caught his attention.

He lifted it out, inspecting the front that was blank and unmarked. He tried to pry it apart, with no avail. It was also sealed with magic. Remembering the circle trick of the room's materializing door, Calcifer imitated the pattern of points.

It opened to his delight. "Ooh, this is too good to be true! Howl, I know you too well. You have to be more clever with your magic passwords!" Calcifer cackled, plopping himself on the down comforter with more ease and less clumsiness than earlier, fascinated by what he saw.

"I had no idea Howl can draw so well!" he exclaimed in awe, admiring the deft charcoal sweeps and keen attention to detail. Splotches of watercolor graced the pages. He viewed each one: gray Wastelands, wind-swept plains, candid city life... On the next page, Calcifer paused.

The assortment of lines could not fool him; this was clearly a portrait of Sophie. Without clothing. She was posing sideways leaning back, starlight hair delicately feathering her neckline, eyes seeming to stare playfully at Calcifer while a gentle blush graced her cheeks.

Calcifer blushed back, eyes wandering to her chest where Howl recorded the puckering of her nipples, as well as the gentle sloping of her back down to the subtle curves of her legs stretched before her.

_I had no idea how beautiful Sophie was. If she really looks like this under her clothing I…_

He started to feel his male reproductive organ harden. Calcifer dropped the book, frightened. The leather book landed with a _thud_, forcing several of the loose-leaf drawings to flutter helplessly to the floor.

_Is something wrong with me? Should I tell Howl?_ He looked at the lump in his pants, afraid to touch. More disturbing to Calcifer was not his physical reaction to the personal drawing, but an emotional one. _Do I feel happy? No, this is different from happiness. But almost like eating bread and cheese. Well still not quite, I liked eating only because I felt satisfied…. But this feeling is not satisfaction. I almost feel…hungry. I don't know what I could do to satisfy that type of hunger. What if I—_

Footsteps interrupted his thoughts as he went flaccid. _Howl is coming!_

Calcifer moved like he never has before, possessing a new skill of ambling grace as he scrambled to stuff drawings back into the book. Suddenly a breeze kicked up the white curtains. Papers began to circle around in a frenzied dance: smacking, writhing, twisting, whirling and climaxing to a wail.

He focused his attention to the window and ran to it, legs slipping and flailing awkwardly along the way, hair in his eyes. His arms and hands shot out to seize most of the drawings in time. He smirked to himself; the Sophie portrait was safe in his grasp, and the wind retreated.

Calcifer's victory was short lived, however; as his grip loosened to reach and close the window, an impish draft of wind squeezed through the crack between the two window panes, clutching the Sophie portrait for its own as it fled the castle, delivering the portrait to the unknown.

Calcifer went pale. "Oh man oh man, Howl is going to kill me!" he whispered under his breath, watching Sophie's seductive portrait flutter away in the shrieking wail of wind. "Stupid wind demons, always up to no good. I swear I will get them back when I return to my form…" he swore under his breath.

As the footsteps grew louder and heavier, Calcifer buried the book and its portraits back into the drawer amongst boxer shorts, and then smoothed the curtains and bedsheets. A knock resounded from the wood door and Howl entered.

"I see you got little or no sleep," he said, looking around the room searching for a reason to catch Calicifer at a fault. Pleased at finding no obvious reason, he said, "Well it looks like you can hold your own…. But make sure you do get sleep. Humans need that, as you yourself will realize soon enough…. However, Sophie made breakfast. Of course she questioned where you were but I said I didn't know. You will probably have to elaborate on that. For now she is waiting for me to be there. And by 'me,' I mean _you_!"

Howl gave an odd, almost maniacal laugh as he led Calcifer by the arm to the kitchen. Before entering, Howl whispered closely in Calcifer's ear, "Remember: protect Sophie, don't sell magic, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. I wish you luck, my friend. I promise you that your reward will be great." Here Howl gave a playful wink as he vanishes through a back exit in a flourish of feathers, likely to fly away for who-knows-how-long.

Calcifer held a hand to his ear where the traces of heat from Howl's breath and stern warning remain. _Something already went wrong! Howl, why couldn't you have covered for me? I just hope I can last in this disguise and be convincing.  
_

After momentarily collecting his wits, Calcifer enters lightly into the kitchen, assuming the confident regality of Howl. "Why Sophie! This breakfast looks _lovely_!"

_Hm, that was good. Real good. Maybe I can do this after all_, thought Calcifer with amusement._  
_

Sophie returns a smile. "Come, sit with Markl, Heen, the Witch and I. The bread is especially soft this morning, and the bacon and eggs are just how you like it."

Calcifer wasted no time sitting down; the breakfast aromas were invitation enough. He dove into that food, using both hands to scoop the eggs on the bread, fitting as much into his mouth as possible.

"Haha, look Markl! He is eating worse than you, today! At least you can eat with a knife and fork…. Or perhaps my cooking has just gotten better!" Sophie gave a musical laugh, joined by the cackle of the Witch, and _huffs_ of pleasure from the asthmatic Heen, and raucous chuckles from Markl.

_This isn't bad. Not bad at all. A flame demon can get used to this life. _

"Though Howl, I _do _worry for Calcifer! It's not like him to just leave, and without warning," Sophie remarks, eyebrows knit in concern.

(…)

Heavy steps echoed and bounced off the dark library walls, moon casting long shadows across the marbled floor through tall windows. Howl recognized the countless library rows and its dusty volumes during his apprenticeship, reminders of the long summer nights studying basic principles of his trade.

Howl reached into his traveling coat and procured a small candle, lighting it with a flick of a finger. The small flame illuminated the gold titles of century-old texts as he quietly glided along the aisles for the book he sought.

Howl moved past the different magic sections, towards the forbidden area he was restrained from so many years ago. "Ah, yes….The book which I seek should be behind this door," Howl whispered, hand outstretched to clutch the doorknob, then he paused.

The air itself grew stale; not even dust wavered in the candle's glow.

"Howl! You dare enter my _library_!" a voice boomed from above, shattering the windows, casting the shards forcefully into the air and snuffing the flame. Each jagged shard of glass sat in midair, rotating slightly before accelerating to surround and trap Howl.

He smirked under his hood and turned to face the voice. "So glad you could join me, Madame Suliman. I should like to call upon your kindness and borrow a book."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow I apologize for not updating in a while. This year was a doozy! I hope there are still people out there interested in my story, haha! The plot should pick up quick from here; I don't plan to make this story longer than ten chapters, twenty at the max—I notice readers tend to taper off around thirty. But thanks for even visiting this page, I really do appreciate it and I feel more productive and not like I am "wasting time" (yeah thanks mom O 3o).

Until next update!


	3. Flamel's Book

"A book, you say?" Madame Suliman drawled, stepping out from the darkness into the light casted by the moon, a pale hand and manicured nails flicking aside the shards of glass as she approached Howl. "I acknowledge that my past apprentice's skill has now reached at such a level as to challenge the limits set by his predecessors." Here she paused, standing a few feet away. Her gray eyes smoldered like coal. "And _you_ should acknowledge never to personally challenge _me_, the greatest predecessor to our modern world of magic!" Her voice had risen to a roar, shaking the ground itself.

But Howl was not shaken. He returned her steadfast gaze, accompanied by a smirk. "My lovely Madame, I wish to not challenge you personally. I come here to challenge the limits set by nature itself." As Howl continued to talk, the library began to melt away, and darkness fled from light. He could feel the wind whipping hair across his face. He sensed himself to be above the city, but he could not break eye contact. "The secrets of one or two individuals will become the secrets of the elite magicians. This is important for the advancement of magic and of our kingdom."

Madame Suliman laughed. "Oh, the irony! Our kingdom….You want Flamel's book. Well, unfortunately for you, it is no longer in my possession."

Howl's eyes narrowed. "I do not believe that you at least don't know where it is. This is because _I_ know that you yourself have benefited from his secrets. I invite you here to transform into your new form." Here, Howl beckoned with his finger as a smoke enveloped her.

Suliman visage cracked and creased in rage. The skin along her neckline puckered and her hair came undone. Her figure became more hunched.

"Yes, there you go." Howl's smirk grew wider. "You see, I don't study only magic. I also study history. And according to the history of this kingdom, the role of court magician was filled only three times _after_ Flamel published his research, even though we have had over forty different monarchs and over five-hundred years passing. Moreover, only _your_ name appears in literature as the prominent court magician after Flamel published his research. The other two are mysteriously not mentioned. This leads me to question your age, Madame."

Suliman let out a cry that pierced the sky around them, but it was not human. It was otherworldy, as was her figure—from her skin burst feathers, and her nails elongated into claws. Her arms became scaly, and her eyes that once smoldered like coal now blazed like fires from hell. The scenery melted away and they seemingly returned to the library once more. She could no longer use magic, but now she was on all fours—a chimeric animal, an amalgamation of reptile and mammal and bird parts. She reared a lionesque head, bearing large daggers of teeth. What she was missing in magic power she had in brute force.

Howl said, "Your role as court magician has long since expired. Now, tell me the location of the book."

Here, Suliman wordlessly lunged in fury. The glass shards also lunged towards Howl, who gritted his teeth and raised his travel cloak at the last second. A few glass pieces cut his face, many more became embedded in his clothing.

Howl quickly retrieved a dagger from inside his cloaked and muttered a few words, passing a hand over the blade as it transformed into a long sword. He brandished it in front of him. _This is the best I can do, I have expended too much magic in the past couple of days_.

Suliman extended a claw and swung it down on Howl, who dodged and rolled against the bookcase, sending a cascade of books to fall on the ground. He got up painfully, feeling a sick warm stickiness from under his pants and side, and more flowing from his neck.

The chimeric demon animal whirled around, to charge again. Howl motioned with his hand, causing the aisles of books behind Suliman to begin collapsing on themselves, making loud groaning noises. He stood poised, sword in front as she advanced towards him, front claws and back hooves moving seamlessly.

She was about three feet away when the aisle came down upon her, in a crash and splintering of wood, trapping her. She snapped her fangs in desperation towards Howl, absolutely seething. She began to claw at the floor, beginning to pull herself out of the rubble.

Howl glanced down at the grotesque figure below him. "My greatest teacher, I am sorry it has to be this way. But it is time for some change…."

Suliman stopped moving in resignation as Howl continued to talk.

"I had cursed you to remain as you are. As you know, you can't use magic in that form. I am the only one that can lift the curse. So, until I find Flamel's research, you are stuck like this. Now, can you tell me where it is?"

Suliman turned her beastly head toward the East.

"Ah, so it is with the Prince and his kingdom?"

She gave him a knowing glance.

"Hmmph. I see. Perhaps the war began for more than one reason. I must go see the Prince, then. Madame, I beseech you to go conceal yourself in the Wastelands. Your administration will be here soon and mistake you for a monster and kill you. Go, while you still have the cover of night. I will come for you once I obtain Flamel's research. I will need you for information, anyways, about procuring the Elixir. You can trust me." Howl said, as he raised a hand. It lifted the books and splintered wood, reorganizing the books in their proper places.

Suliman got up. Her gaze never shifted from Howl. She stepped towards him, as if to do something, then turned away suddenly and ran out into the night.

The glass and blood were the only evidences for the battle that took place. Howl's sword returned to its dagger form, and he sheathed it inside his traveling cloak.

He opened the door into the room with forbidden literature, taking a few volumes of interest before pulling a hood over his face and stowing the books away. _I need to leave. I am too weak to transform. I need to lay low for a while_. He held a shaking hand to his face, feeling the warm stickiness. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood. _I hope I don't scar. That would make me ugly_.

(…)

Calcifer slurped the last of his eggs and milk, wiping his mouth off with a silk sleeve.

"Did you hear me, Howl? Do you know where Calcifer is?" Sophie said more firmly. "And please do be careful with that sleeve. It looks expensive and stains would be hard to remove from that material."

"What do you mean? I am right—" Calcifer paused. _I can't blow my cover already!_ He coughed to distract Sophie, before saying, "Well, you know, Calcifer isn't bound to me anymore. He told me that he wanted to leave for a while. He didn't tell me where, but he anchored the castle and said he wouldn't be too long."

Calcifer ignored Sophie's questioning glance and turned his attention to the Witch, who said, "That is strange, I thought he'd tell all of us." She pressed a tip of a napkin daintily to her mouth. "I do miss the little flame."

"Little! He was a ferocious fearsome flame demon!" Calcifer protested, a little too strongly.

Sophie gave a nervous chuckle. "I am sure he is, Howl. I do hope he comes back soon. Anyways, today I need to go to the market to get some more bread and things." She picked up the plates and moved towards the kitchen.

Calcifer imagined what it would be like, to peruse the stalls of items in the food market, tasting and smelling and feeling the new world. To see the colors everywhere and to feel textures and everything else that is so lovely to experience as a human.

"Why, Sophie, you should let me go shopping today. You have been working hard lately, and you should take a break. Anyways, I need to go out to get some items of my own."

"You are so sweet, Howl. That's the first time you've offered to do that for me," Sophie said with a magnetic smile, walking over and throwing her arms over Calcifer's shoulders.

Calcifer could feel his cheeks warming suddenly. _What do I do? Why is my heart fluttering like this? Is this what happiness feels like? _Calcifer returned her embrace, and lowered his head into her neckline. _She smells so nice, like that lilac Howl showed me. And her skin is so soft against mine. _

A few uncomfortable seconds passed before someone said something.

"Uhm, Howl? You are acting kind of weird today," Markl said.

Calcifer let go of Sophie immediately. "Markl, aren't you late for school? And where is that list you have Sophie? I can leave right now."

Markle muttered something under his breath as he picked up his bag and stormed towards the door, turning it to the red channel. A click and _ding_ later and Markle was gone.

Sophie reached inside a pocket. "Here you go. I'll see you later." She lightly pressed her lips on Calcifer's cheeks.

_This is how her kisses feel. She kissed me once, when I was a flame. I didn't feel it then, like how I feel it now. Howl is so lucky!_ Calcifer walked to the door and changed it to the blue channel, and opened it.

Calcifer's eyes immediately squinted in the brilliance of the sun. A trolley barreled down the tracks, ringing its bells, carrying with it the laughter of its passengers. Children traipsed down the cobblestone roads and smells of baked goods wafted out of checkered stalls. _This will be a great adventure!_

He set forth with much excitement, when suddenly a crowd of people surrounded a newsstand. The former care-free atmosphere was replaced by one of anxiety.

"Breaking news! The royal court magician Madame Suliman is mysteriously missing! Blood found everywhere!" shouted one of the paper boys.

Calcifer felt a dropping sensation in his stomach. _ Could this be of Howl's doing? Oh no…._"

The paper boy noticed Calcifer, and shouted, "Master Howl! It's Master Howl! Sir, what do you have to say about this breaking news?" The crowd of people turned their heads and some began to crowd around him.

Calcifer felt nervous, his heart pumping. "E-excuse me? This is all a shock. What happened?" his voice betrayed some of his fear and anxiety. _How do so many people know about Howl? Is he like some celebrity?_

A man in a bowler hat responded first, pushing himself towards Howl. "Someone discovered blood in Madame Suliman's library at the capital. She is nowhere to be found. Obviously as you recognize, her counsel is very important to our leaders. What will we do now? This threatens our security as a kingdom!"

Others shouted in agreement. Others asked, "What say you, Howl? As her former apprentice?" Others called out in agreement.

_What do I say, I have to be careful. I could truly influence the public perception of Howl. _Calcifer raised a tentative hand, in declination. Instead, a hush swept over the crowd—they were anticipating a response. _Oh no, I have to say something. What would Howl say…?_

"I-I-I….uhmm, well. This is a tragedy. I am trying to wrap my mind around it right now. My former master….Something must be done about this, for the sake of the safety of our kingdom!"

The crowd of people jumped, pumping fists into the air. "Yeah!" They quieted again, expecting Calcifer to say more.

_Okay, they like that. I will just rephrase what others have been saying…._ "Whoever did this to Madame Suliman, will face our wrath!"

Excited murmurs swept through the mob. Another man pushed himself to the front. "Do you think the other kingdom is to blame?"

The mob hushed completely, never before considering this possibility. Somebody placed a wooden box on the ground, pushing Calcifer to stand to the top of it. He nervously stood above the mob, which by now consisted of over a hundred people. Some were scribbling down notes in small booklets.

_What are they doing? Oh no, where is this going….? There is a pounding in my chest. _"W-well, we must not exclude all possibilities. We have to consider the motives of possible suspects…. And yes, that may include our former rival in the war."

Suddenly, the mob was in an uproar. Incomprehensible yelling and screaming ensued. Hands started grabbing at the hems of Calcifer's clothes. "Wait, what? P-put me down!" he cried out. Many more hands came towards him, lifting him up. Soon, he was riding the crowd. "Where are you taking me?" _What is going on? _ There were excited noises coming from the crowd now—they were lifting him up and down.

"Stop at once!" shouted a deep voice. The crowd parted, gently placing Calcifer back on the ground. The source of the voice was a tall man wearing a dark suit and glasses. "Would you please come with us? Your assistance is requested, Master Howl. We come from the Capital. We are the King's men."

At the mention of "us," three more men materialized from the crowd, all wearing suits and dark glasses.

_Oh no….it looks like I have no choice._ Calcifer's stomach dropped once again, heart beating wildly. "Yes, gentlemen," he said, mustering a confident tone. _I wonder what they want from me._

* * *

__Hey, it's Xave. I apologize deeply for not uploading in a very, very long time. Since my last update, I have began college and between full-time coursework and a job, it's been tough to find some downtime. I will write a little bit whenever I can (so long as I see that people are interested in reading it). Thanks for stopping by!


	4. The Sacred and Profane

Calcifer gulped as the three suited men motioned him over to a red carriage. He patted down his dusty clothes before stepping in. The back of his neck broke out in a nervous sweat, his throat dry.

The first official sat across from him, never taking off his glasses. The other two sat uncomfortably close on either side of Calcifer. The official leaned forward as the carriage began to lurch forward towards the Capital. The official cleared his throat.

"The state of the kingdom is very fragile now with the disappearance of Madame Suliman. This represents a breach in security and a very regrettable loss in our national defense. You knew her well, as her brightest and most talented student. The King mentioned you first over all the magicians, despite your…." Here the official's hands waved around, as if trying to grasp the right words—"despite your reluctance to participate in the previous war effort."

The official paused, expecting a response from Calcifer, whose face was blank. _What do I say? Where is he going with this? Howl would be confident with this kinda thing. Or at least fake it._

Calcifer drew a long breath and adjusted his posture, puffing up his chest. "Yes, I see."

"I am unsure if you actually _see_ what I am saying. You are on thin ice. The King will be demanding of you. You will perform."

_Where is this going? I am starting to really freak out_. "I am devoted to my kingdom," Calcifer said simply.

The official leaned back with a small smirk. "Good." The carriage stopped. "And we are here."

The burly driver with a bushel of hair for a mustache opened the door. Calcifer was blinded by the light reflecting off tall white steps leading to the grand doors of the Capital. As he walked, his shoes knocked against the cobblestones and the sound reverberated across the empty courtyard. A spray of water from the fountain grazed his face. His pulse quickened as he came closer to the immense building. _Nobody is here; those merchant stalls are even empty. Everyone is in fear, and the King himself called me in. I don't know what Howl did, or if he is responsible. He needs to come back soon!_ _My skin over my neck is pulsing quickly….How could I fix this? Howl will get it, I swear he will!_

"This way." The official stated, grabbing Calcifer's elbow and steering him away from the grand marble staircase towards a large wooden door on the East side of the staircase. He raised a hand over the wood; it briefly glowed an iridescent green before opening forward forcibly.

Calcifer stepped nervously forward into the dim chamber, lit only by sconces along the arched walls. Each torch went ablaze as they walked forward, and snuffed out as soon as they walked past it. _There are multiple passageways. I am walking deeper underground. Where are they really taking me? _

As if the official sensed Calcifer's concern, he said, "This is the passage way we take for those who will see the King. He is in a secret location underground. You won't remember how to get here on your own."

As soon as he said that, they approached an ornate door encrusted with rubies. The official raised a hand and traced a pattern on the door; this swung forward gently.

Calcifer's eyes squinted as the chamber was really bright. He stepped tentatively forward, trying to let his eyes adjust. He paused momentarily, looking down. _The ground is…squishy? And brown. In my nose, I sense something. What did Howl call it? …Ah, a 'smell.' This must be soil. And it is really steamy in here. If I were a flame again, I would hate to stay here. How suffocating it would be._

He looked up, noticing now he was in a lush garden. Insects with large mosaic wings fluttered about blue and yellow flowers. He arched his back up towards the ceiling. There was the sky, as blue and boundless as he recalled when falling from it as a small sprite. Some large tree's branches sprawled out, clutching piles of smaller twigs that housed eggs. But these were much smaller than the ones Sophie cooks.

Calcifer turned around, a question on his lips. _How is this possible? I thought we were underground?_

The officials were gone. Nobody seemed to be around. There was no chamber door, only more garden landscape.

"Hello?" Calcifer said aloud.

No response. A small breeze rustled the tree leaves, caressing Calcifer's face.

"HELLO?" he yelled this time, looking around. _No one is here right now. Why in the heck did they bring me to a place with no King? …I guess I will just look around for now. This place is huge though. I can't see any end, and the door isn't here anymore. Ah, is that a path of some sort?_

He walked toward some flat stones behind the tree, arranged in a strange fractal pattern a few yards in width. Calcifer continued walking, looking around as the path curved. The landscape did not change. In fact, it seemed to repeat itself. _I think that is the same tree…? What is this place? I don't remember those red flowers being there though. Maybe I'll go check those out._

Soon Calcifer found himself surrounded by hundreds of bushes of red flowers in a clearing, unlike any he has seen before. He looked behind himself, only to find out that the path and tree with eggs had disappeared. Some of the bushes were taller than others. Some of the flowers were larger and others smaller. The deep hues of red contrasted sharply against the soil, which is very black compared to the earthy soil near the trees earlier.

At the center of the clearing was a stone structure shaped like a table, as long and wide as a person would be. Strange runes were carved along the side, surrounded by circles and triangles. It was reminiscent of what Howl would draw when performing magic. This did not attract a moment of Calcifer's attention, however.

_These flowers! So unusual._ He approached a full round flower, as deep red as the ruby encrusted door of the chamber. The petals were nestled into each other in a circular shape. _I can't pull my eyes away._ His hand, shaking slightly, reached towards the stem that was shrouded by dark green serrated leaves.

"Ah, you are enjoying the roses, I see," said a deep honeyed voice. "You must be careful. You, as the others, can't seem to pull away from them. I don't recommend touching them at all, however."

Calcifer whirled around, heart jumping to his chest. It was beating wildly. The man that stood before him was middle aged and tall, with a wide strong chest and arms. Voluminous sleek black locks of hair fell about his shoulders and thick neck. A square jaw was clenched and bushy eyebrows knitted together gave an expression of guarded concern. The man was barefoot and dressed casually, with a white cotton shirt and woven pants. He still exuded a power and silent authority about him that commanded Calcifer's attention away from the flowers.

"I apologize. This place…and these flowers! They are so beautiful," said Calcifer, nearly breathless.

The man's lips tugged upwards slightly. If it were a smile, it resembled more of a smirk.

He didn't say anything, only eyed Calcifer with the same steadfast expression. _This is strange._ _I should say something. I don't know who this man is and I need to find the king._

"Are you the caretaker of this garden?" Calcifer said weakly.

The man nodded, stepping closer. "I come here all the time. Roses need a lot of care and attention. They are similar to women, you see. Their red color suggests passion, and their full body alludes to a certain…sensual quality. The softness of the petals is not unlike how skin should feel. Their scent is like a perfume a woman would wear. Once you are attracted, you cannot stop thinking about it. You want it. You are tormented by it. You grasp towards it, and suddenly, a thorn harms you. Or, several thorns harm you at once. If you are very lucky, there may be no thorns at all."

Calcifer looked on, a bewildered expression on his face. "I…I am just looking for the king."

The man was close enough for Calcifer to see his amber eyes narrow, and hands that were large and calloused to cross over his chest. "If you weren't the grand magician I know you to be, you would be my fool. A grand king's fool."

Calcifer's cheeks reddened. _Crap! He IS the king! I am so dumb! Did I just ruin my cover? Howl would have known what he looks like!_

Noticing Calcifer's horrified expression, the man chuckled deeply. "I don't really blame you, Howl. Well, I do, since you refused to see me during the war. You and I haven't met in person before."

Calcifer tried to conceal a sigh by giving a nervous laugh. "I imagined you in more fancy clothing, and maybe a bit older too."

The man chuckled once more. "I imagined you more poor looking and a bit more sage. But what can I say? These roses keep me young." He paused for a moment, glancing over to the roses. Without staring at Calcifer, he said, "My name is Ostanes. From this garden I rule, protect, and defend a kingdom. And to an extent, I also protect the sacred and profane."

The mystery of the words were not lost on Calcifer. _Where is he going with this?_

"I digress. I called you here to discuss the disappearance of Madame Suliman. It…this angers me. It is no doubt that trouble will be on the horizon. I have no more information than that which you learned from the news. I only want you to replace her position until she returns...if she returns...I need your knowledge and expertise. Suliman taught you nearly everything she knows."

_I am going to become the next King's magician? I can't refuse this, and Howl made me promise not to use magic…._Calcifer incredulously stared on, unsure of what to say.

"Well?" Ostanes said, turning towards Calcifer once again.

Calcifer tried to muster up a confident tone as he said, "My kingdom calls. I will be honored to share my knowledge and skill." His voice trembled slightly, betraying fear.

Ostanes smirked once more. "Good. I will let you go for now. When I give you an assignment, you'll know. It was a pleasure to finally meet you. Please use the door over there to make your way back home." He pointed a finger with a gold ring and red jewel. It directed Calcifer to look at the same wooden door that led him to this strange place. It had stood there as if it had been there all along.

"Oh, and let's keep this garden a secret, yes?"

"Of course. Thank you, my king," Calcifer said with a slight bow of the head. _This is real shady…._He turned and approached the door, which opened up to the city street. He was in front of the spells shop that Howl and Markl manages.

_Wait, I thought I would be at the Capital? _Turning around again Calcifer now faced a dilapidated building, whose flimsy door hung carelessly on rusted hinges. _What a weird day._

Calcifer crossed the empty street and entered the shop, switching the dial to the castle's living room. A _ding_ and _pop_ later, he was back home.

"Howl! Is that you?" Sophie called, running downstairs. "Where did you go? I was so worried! Wait, why are there no bags? You were gone all day and didn't even get food?" she stated breathlessly, eyebrows knitted together in annoyed anger.

"The king called me. You must have heard the bad news this morning...I am now the court magician. I am replacing Madame Suliman. I am afraid there are troubles now," Calcifer merely stated softly.

Sophie's hands flew to her face, covering her mouth that was open in surprise and fear. Tears welled in her eyes. "H-Howl, how could you? This puts us in danger. Couldn't you have refused as you had in the past? We are…We are supposed to be happy and peaceful! What are we to do?"

_She is crying already? Howl wanted me to keep her happy. Suddenly being Howl isn't so simple._ Calcifer worldlessly stepped towards Sophie on the staircase, and enclosed her in his arms. She shook slightly at first, and then quieted. Calcifer's heart fluttered. _How did I know to do this, to comfort her? It feels good_. He gripped her tighter, lifting a hand to caress her face.

Suddenly, Sophie gripped his hand mid-air and tore herself from his embrace.

Calcifer's heart seemed to fall to his stomach, hand stinging from her touch.

"No, not this. Not this again," Sophie stated under her breath, letting go of his hand, running back up the stairs.

Shocked, Calcifer stood on the stairs staring at his hand.

"_You grasp towards it, and suddenly, a thorn harms you." _

A loud _slam _of a door somewhere upstairs snapped Calcifer out of his trance, leaving him with a heavy sense of unease.

_Howl, wherever you are, please come back soon._


	5. The Prince's Return

After that bitter encounter, Calcifer didn't feel like staying in the castle. The choleric environment was suffocating. Crestfallen, he stepped outside. The cool night breeze grazed his cheek, inviting a chill down his spine. He pulled his red robes tighter to his neck and proceeded to walk down the street.

_One thing I do miss about being a flame was that I never could get cold. I always brought warmth and comfort to people. Being human I can't do that so easily._ Calcifer remembered Sophie's hurt expression, and was filled with unfamiliar and very unpleasant feelings.

He walked past several closed storefronts until something caught his eye. A familiar picture, only it was an advertisement. _Wait! This is Howl's drawing of Sophie! They….they duplicated it? I need to have this taken down somehow!_ Calcifer approached the sign to read it.

"Why, if it isn't Howl himself!" A voice squealed in excitement, interrupting Calcifer's line of thought. "Are you likin' our new advertisement for Magic Nights Inn? Are you lookin' fer a good time?"

He lifted his head to see a scantily clad woman, whose large bust was nearly spilling from her tight shirt.

"A fun time? Fun how? S-sorry, do I know you?" Calcifer questioned, eyes switching from her eyes to her chest to the advertisement.

"No, I reckon you don't, but I do recognize the new handsome Court Magician!" The woman said, excited. "Me and the other girls here at the house would _love_ to get to know you more, and that I promise is the fun part." She laid a hand on Calcifer's chest, moving closer, imploring eyes looking up at him.

"Haha yes, yes I _am_ the new Court Magician," said Calcifer, with an unusual sense of pride. My_ heart is pounding again, and I feel…fluttery. What is this place? I need to have this poster taken down, and the ones similar to it!_ "But uh, is there someone I could talk to, maybe the owner of the place?"

Her face looked disappointed. "Why, the owner had just left, but if you wait inside with us maybe she will come back….Plus, it's cold out here and warm in there." She said with a wink.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt if I wait inside_….Calcifer mused. She took him and led him inside by the hand.

The setting was lavish, with expensive rugs and furniture. Candles were lit, flames dancing about. A topless woman strummed an instrument while dozens of others served platters of food or sat on laps of other men.

She sat Calcifer down at a table and shouted, "Look who I found! Howl the royal Court Magician! He just looked so sad and lonesome; I had to take him in. Ladies, let's show him a good time!"

Other men looked, curious, while other women cheered. To Calcifer's bewilderment, he was immediately surrounded by them. _I am so confused, what is happening? I need to know when the owner will be back_. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something, a woman put a piece of cake in his mouth.

He chewed and swallowed it, smiling. _This…is so delicious! I have never had this before._

"Oh no, you've got chocolate on your face. Let me kiss it off of you," said the woman with a seductive smile. Another woman wrapped her hands around his chest while a third rubbed his leg. The first woman sat herself in his lap. She then kissed Calcifer, licking off the chocolate in the process. _Oh no, I think this is something I, I mean Howl, should only do with Sophie. What do I do?_ He felt a hardening in his pants and tingling sensation overcome his body. The woman giggled and continued kissing him.

He raised a hand to stop her, but she only took it and placed it on her exposed chest, inciting more feelings from Calcifer. _Again is this hungry sensation I have, but I don't think food will satisfy it. What should I do? _

"We should go upstairs." said the woman, as if reading his thoughts. By now the other women have left and it was only she and he.

"Is that where the owner is?" he questioned, perplexed. "I think I should come back tomorrow…."

Awkwardly, Calcifer pulled back his hand and stood to leave the building with a rushed pace, without looking back. _I hope Sophie doesn't find out about this. It seems like the more problems I try to fix, the more I create_. Once outside he glanced at the poster. Sophie's eyes were looking at him. Guiltily he reached towards the poster, and with one deft movement, tore it from the wall and crushed it.

"Howl, what are you doing here?" interrupted a gravelly, hoarse voice.

Calcifer peered down to see a squat old man with a beard that consumed his face, such that only his piercing eyes were visible. _Oh no…I am in trouble now._

"Markl, what are you doing following me?" Calcifer said, trying to maintain an even tone.

At the mention of his name, Markl's disguise disappeared in a _poof_. "_I_ am asking the questions here! You have been acting real strange lately. Even for you. I have never seen Sophie so upset. I can't concentrate on schoolwork because I heard her crying in the bathroom. Once the door slammed, I decided to follow you to see what you have been up to. And I find you at a _brothel_? For how long have you been seeing the women here?"

Calcifer began to feel dizzy. _What do I say? I can't admit I am not Howl, but what can I possibly say to make sure Markl doesn't spill the beans to Sophie?_ _Man I am really freaking out_.

"I am on a business call," Calcifer said, hoping his tone didn't betray his nervousness.

Markl's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Whatever. I am going back home."

As he turned to leave, Calcifer was filled with an inchoate sense of anger, one of which he could not name but yet escaped his lips with a yell: "Don't tell Sophie! I swear, if you do I—"

Markl stopped, and without turning around said, "Be careful. Sophie isn't the type who will stay around to hear about what you _didn't_ do with another woman. She deserves better than that. Others will come around if you neglect her." And he continued walking.

Calcifer stood there, seething. _It must be so great to be Markl, I wish I was him right now. He doesn't have to worry about much, does he? He is still in Sophie's good favor, she could never be angry at him….He better not tell her that he saw me here! _He kicked the lamppost and quickly retracted his foot, getting a searing sensation to pass through his leg. But it was nothing compared to the self-loathing he felt. He stalked off further down the street, farther from the castle and Markl and Sophie. _Howl, when you get back, you are going to get it good! _He continued to walk, pushing past onlookers.

"Come one, come all! Try our dumplings!" shouted a man at the corner.

A smell wafted towards Calcifer's nose, stirring hunger pangs. _I should eat something. That will make me feel better!_ He sauntered in, pulling off his hood and sitting at a stool at what appeared to be a bar setting.

"What can I get for you, Mr. Howl?" said the man from outside, who eagerly pulled out a notepad. "Anything you want! It is on the house!"

Calcifer looked over at another table, whose members were silent from his entrance. They had a platter of steamed potstickers and another with seafood. "I will have what they are having," he stated.

"Certainly! Coming right up!"

Within minutes, wherever Calcifer looked, there was food and drink. Greedily he clutched at his food, shoving it in his mouth, disregarding proper human etiquette. He gulped down a glass of some kind of burning liquid, and forcibly knocked it on the table demanding more. _No matter how much I eat or drink, I can't feel any better. _

Piles of silverware began to stack up next to him, and empty glasses. The man from before nervously approached him. "Sir? We are closing a little early this evening. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I am afraid you must leave soon."

Calcifer raised his head slowly to look at the man, whose face began to move. Then there were two faces, and many lights swimming in his vision. He looked towards the kitchen and around the restaurant. No one remained, and the kitchen was lined with expectant faces.

Groggily he nodded slowly, and burped audibly, tasting a little bit of the seafood again. He stood and stumbled a little, causing the man to reach forward in case Calcifer fell. He brushed away his hand and staggered outside, without a single thanks toward their hospitality.

He clutched at his stomach, feeling it churn and tumble. The world was spinning. _Did they…did they poison me? I haven't felt this clumsy since I had learned to walk_. _I better sit down_.

Calcifer reached a bench and laid himself on it, and the world was dark.

(…)

Beams of light struck Calcifer's face, warming him. Vaguely he could hear carriage wheels strike the cobblestone, and people's conversation. He squinted his eyes, not wanting to wake up.

Suddenly, he felt a shadow pass over his face. Lazily he opened his eyes.

"My my, how strange it is to see the regal magician Howl taking a nap on a park bench."

Calcifer shot up once he recognized the voice and his vision became focused._ Prince Justin! The Prince is here?!_

His blond locks framed his strong jaw and striking blue eyes, while his lips were framed in a smile. He reached out a gloved hand.

Calcifer took it and the Prince helped stand him up, brushing off the dust from his chest.

"M-my Prince, what are you doing here?" Calcifer glanced around. Throngs of people began gathering. Some furiously were taking notes, most likely for the next newspaper article. The Prince's guards were wary, brandishing weapons.

"I was on my way to the Capital, when I noticed a crowd of people pointing and staring at this bench. I thought it unusual and stopped my carriage. That was when I saw you. What are you doing here? These are dangerous times, full of tension. Someone could have easily done you in, just like the former Court Magician."

Calcifer paused to look at the ground. _I shouldn't say anything about last night. _"Yes, we all must be more careful, especially yourself. The townspeople are suspicious that your just kingdom played a role in Madame Suliman's disappearance."

The Prince's kindly expression vanished. "That is the primary reason of my visit. I wish to see your King. Well, come now into my carriage. Let us drop you off at your castle."

Calcifer nodded, apprehensive once more. The sun seemed so _bright_, and his head ached like never before.

It was a silent ride back. Calcifer could feel the Prince staring at him, but he didn't stare back in fear of inspiring more conversation.

The carriage rolled in front of one of the castle entrances, and both men stepped out. Guards kept watch as Calcifer opened the door.

He peered inside, and his heart skipped a beat. Sophie was standing there, holding a newspaper at arms length. "Howl, just _what_ is this? I never—" She caught her breath just as the Prince walked in. She forced a smile and put the newspaper on the countertop next to Markl, who cast a knowing glance at Calcifer.

"You are just as beautiful as ever, Sophie." Here the Prince took her hand, turned it over, and pushed up her sleeve. He lightly kissed her wrist, lingering there a second more, before lifting his face to meet her perplexed gaze. "I found Howl at the park this morning. I offered him a ride home. I was hoping I would get to see you again."

Sophie blushed. At the sight, Calcifer was overcome with anger, and struggled to maintain composure. _How dare he! I don't like this guy. _Disgusted, Calcifer walked away from them and sat at the table where a breakfast of eggs and bread was being served. He gripped the newspaper. The main headline was, "Howl is the new Court Magician! He celebrates with a night on the town!"

He continued to read as Sophie said, "It is wonderful to see you. Will you join us for breakfast this morning?"

The Prince shook his head slowly. "I am afraid I am on my way to see your King, and I cannot be late."

"I understand," Sophie nodded, bowing her head slightly.

During their conversation, Calcifer couldn't disguise his concern so well. _The newspaper writers…their friggin' eyes are everywhere. They wrote in great detail the businesses I have visited last night. The details are so fuzzy…they even have interviews….What have I done? This is so embarrassing_.

I knock at the door was heard, and Calcifer abruptly stood up and the room went still. All eyes were on him as he opened the door.

A suited official bowed, handing Calcifer a paper with the King's seal. "Your majesty the King requests your presence, _now_."

_Oh great. Maybe the King also heard of my exploits last night. Howl is going to kill me_. _I guess there isn't much more I can mess up now_. "Yes, I will be on my way."

"You can just go along with me, Howl," piped the Prince, taking off his hat and bowing to the official. "I am also going to the Palace."

Calcifer tried to suppress his disappointment. "Yes, I will join you."

The official nodded and left.

"Sophie, I….I will talk to you later," Calcifer said hesitantly. She didn't say anything, only looked at the floor. "I will be waiting in the carriage," he stated toward the Prince, leaving.

The Prince squeezed Sophie's hand. "Now Sophie, I was serious that time on the mountain. You had saved me, and I am still waiting for you."

She smiled.


End file.
